It's You, But I Don't Care
by Mystic-sorceress
Summary: Hermione and Draco discover that something is there between them, but Ron and Millicent just have to get in the way. Includes both of their POV's and some very random random thoughts (including mine)
1. A Sleepless Night

Disclaimer: we all know that I'm not jk rowling. Never will be, don't own her characters. I own the storyline. And maybe a few of my own characters, later, if I can think of a way to introduce some. That's all.  
  
AN: I've tried (please send me your views) to write a slightly less serious one, I'm not that good at writing humourous stories, so I won't try and pass this one off as one. This one was written at about 1 in the morning cos I couldn't sleep, notice my sense of humour coming through in the first sentence, haha!  
  
Chapter One: A Sleepless Night  
  
It's one o'clock in the morning. I'm lying here in total darkness. I'm the only one who's still awake, I can hear the rest of my dormitories deep breathing. I can't sleep, haven't been able to for days. For weeks.  
I know why. I tell myself that I don't, push it to the back of my mind, but I can't keep fooling myself. There's a word for that, probably a muggle one; it's called denial.  
The reason that I'm so reluctant to admit it is that I'm ashamed- well, not exactly, you can't be ashamed of someone and fancy them at the same time, but, I'm scared. Of what other people think. It's unheard of for a Griffindor to fancy a Slytherin after all.  
That's why I haven't told anyone, not even my best friends. That's why I'm harbouring my 'dark' secret, even keeping the truth from myself.  
*  
  
"Hey Hermione. Sleep badly?" Ron greeted me the next morning. I gave him a half hearted smile then sat down at the Griffindor dining table, between Harry and Neville.  
"Yes, a bit. Hi Harry, Neville." I grabbed a slice of toast and buttered it distractedly. Ron looked at me with concern.  
"You ok?" he asked, brushing my hand with his. I looked up and nodded, then pointed to my mouth to indicate that it was still full. I swallowed.  
"Uh-huh. Just a bit worried about our NEWT's, that's all."  
"Hermione, they're not for another six months. How can you of all people be worried about that?" Harry interrupted, looking at me in confusion. "And if you're not worried about them, then what are you worried about, because there's definitely something wrong?"  
"I told you, if you don't believe me, then that's your problem." I snapped, throwing down my piece of toast. I picked up my bag and stalked out of the dining hall.  
Walking down the corridor I banged into the last person I could possibly want to at the moment. Malfoy.  
"Hey! Watch it Granger." He muttered furiously, bending to pick up his bag, which had fallen onto the floor, along with a few of his books.  
"No! You watch it, you stupid, little ars-" I stopped as he glanced down at me in surprise. I looked at my feet, then back up into his eyes. Then I turned around, and ran.  
  
Well, waddya think, please review with critism, suggestions or corrections. 


	2. An Unerving Prospect

Sorry about the wait, but if you've seen any of my other stories you'll know that none of those are finished either, so I'm kinda juggling about 6 fics at once, which is no mean feat, lol.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Bloody hell. How bad has today been? It was so boring. Father sent me another letter this morning, ordering me to continue making life hell for Potter and his little 'gang'. I'm so sick and tired of always doing the things that he wants me to. I mean, if I was doing it for my own sake then it wouldn't be so bad, but I'm not.  
  
Because of Him I don't even have to think about it anymore, it just comes naturally. I don't see why we have to be enemies, just because Father says so. I mean, he may have a problem with who his parents are, but frankly, I don't give a toss because I never knew them and never will, and for that matter neither will Harry, because they're dead. Voldemort made sure of that.  
  
The only reason he has given me for torturing him all these years was that first snub, and even that was Ron's fault, because I saw Harry before that, at Madam Malkin's, and we chatted ok then, didn't we? No, if it wasn't for people like my Father and Ron, I wouldn't have a problem, and neither would Harry.  
  
It's crap being in Slytherin, you have to live up to so many expectations, like being sly and cunning, with a hint of evil. That doesn't come naturally to me. Despite what people think, I have to actually think about it: why the hat put me in here I don't know, maybe it was because all of my family were in here before me; I don't know. This morning the freakiest thing happened.  
  
Hermione, the calmest, most mature, sane person in the history of Hogwarts, was in a temper. She ran straight into me in the corridor and made me drop my bag and some of my books. Instead of helping me like any normal person would, she told me to "watch it", and nearly called ma a fucker, I'm sure of it. She surprised me that much that I didn't come back at her, I just looked at her in shock. So she stopped, probably out of shock that I didn't have anything to say like I normally would have done, looked at me, then ran off like a scared rabbit. (that wasn't meant to be a pun on her teeth, they look quite nice since she had them sorted by Madam Pomfrey.) Honestly, girls are strange! "Err, Draco, are you ok?" Millicent asked, tapping me on my shoulder. I nodded my head and blinked.  
  
"Yes. Fine. Why?" I answered quickly, Millicent really creeps me out.  
  
"You just looked a little out of it, that's all." She looked out of the window, at the lake, which was glowing red with the evening sun. "Do you want to talk?" Whoa!! Am I hearing things? Millicent Bullstrode, the most uncaring, thuggish girl in school, who's even a match for Crabbe and Goyle, and she wants to talk. Flashing, warning signs, danger, danger!! (A/n: I had a strong urge to put "high Voltage" on the end of that sentence then, but I decided against it!)  
  
"Erm, well, I don't know. I don't really know myself what's wrong. I was just thinking, pondering, reflecting, whatever, you know?"  
  
"Err, yeah, whatever. If it makes you happy." She shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, it was me who wanted to do the talking."  
  
"Oh, Right. Gotcha. Go ahead then, shoot."   
  
She took a deep breath, and said quickly; "I fancyou,willyougoutwithme?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"You heard me."   
  
"No, I really didn't."  
  
"Yes you did, you stupid arse."  
  
"No, honestly, I didn't."  
  
"Right, fine," she spat. "I said," slowly, as if I was thick, "I-fancy-you-will-you-go-out-with-me?" I swallowed and blinked several times.   
  
"Err, I've um, I've got homework, due in tomorrow. I'll-I'll have to talk later, sorry." I grabbed my bag and ran.  
  
Well, what did ya think. I know that that one wasn't very informative, but I had to get across Draco's feelings, so that people know why he isn't being the usual "evil, nasty" self. It also gave me time to work on chapter three, which might be the big one! Please read and review (duh, obviously you've read it, or you wouldn't be at the bottom of the page!). I'm not gonna put up the next chapter till I get....5 reviews, so get those fingers some exercise! Mucho love and hugs to Riffy ( I give her/him a different name each time I mention her/him lol).  
  
Oh, and I'm so sorry if this chapter was difficult to read or understand, because of the two different speakers on each line kinda thing, but I honestly tried to change and upload it about 7 times, and it still wouldn't work. Sorry ( 


	3. Operation Draco

Disclaimer: Hello? My pen name is Mystic Sorceress. Surely if Harry Potter and his gang belonged to me a): I'd write this in the book, and b): my pen name would be J K Rowling, or something along those lines. Think about it...  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. People who know me out there will know that I'm telling the truth; but I thought that I had already put it on. I was getting really pissed that I hadn't had any reviews for chapter 3, so now that it's actually up you all get the pleasure or reviewing. Nice reviews always inspire me to write MORE... I'll let you decide whether that is a good thing. ^_^ Hugs, mystic.  
  
Oh, btw, I've just spent about half an hour trying to stop the text from becoming fucked up, like it is below, but I can't. If anyone out there knows why the text is doing that, then I'd be very grateful for a little help...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I can't believe how stressed out I was today. The only time that I've ever been like that is when it was coming up to our OWL's, and even then that was a week before they were going to happen, not like now. My NEWT's are six months away, and I'm doing really well in class. I think it was Ron that made me angry, because he was acting concerned for the first time in his life. He touched my hand. TOUCHED MY HAND!!! And I wonder why I'm so upset. He's never done that before, so I don't know whether it was just a friendly gesture, or whether he was actually making a pass at me? To be honest, it really freaked me out. If that is the reason that he touched my hand, because he likes me, really likes me, then, I'm flattered, but, ew-it's disturbing, it really is. He's Ron, for Christ's sake. Ron! And that's not it, is it? To top it off, I fancy... oh, I can't say it...I fancy...Malfoy. There, it's out in the open, phase one of admitting the truth and doing something about it is complete. Now all I have to do is get Ron off my case. * "Parvati, can I have a word? Alone." I nodded towards Dean and then to a corner of the common room. Parvati blinked, and exchanged a look with Dean. "Yeah, sure. I did do my homework, if that's what it's about. Just because you're a prefect, you can't come checking up on me."  
  
"I know, I'm not. It's just-it's just that I," I lowered my voice, "I need some advice, about, a relationship." Parvati looked like a cat that's just got the cream. If I hadn't really needed her help at that moment in time I would have laughed in her face at the sadness of it. She really needs to get a life, if that's all that she and Lavender do all day; talk about boys.  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem?" Parvati asked once we'd got out of earshot. "Well- I," "Spit it out! I'm not going to tell anyone." "Ron fancies-well, at least I think he does-me." I finally managed to say.  
  
"Oh, right." "Well? Is that all that you're going to say?" "What do you want me to say?" "How about: Don't worry Hermione, I'll help you out..." "Why?" "WHY?" I stammered. "It's Ron. Hello?" "Oh, right. Gotcha. So, you don't fancy him back then?" "NO!" I said vehemently. "Oh," light dawned on Parvati's face. Then she grinned. "So you want to get rid of him?" "No duh!" "Are you sure? It might be the chance for you to get some love into your life." "Are you trying to say something?" I asked defensively. "No, nothing at all." "So will you help me or not?" "I still don't see why you can't go out with Ron." "Because I don't fancy him!" "So, ohhhhhh, ooooooh!" She looked at me knowingly. "Spill." She said grinning. "What?" "You can tell me. Who is it?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Yes you do. Tell me, or you'll be stuck with Ron, and I won't help. Ever."  
  
My cheeks flamed. "Malfoy," I whispered. * "So, you got that?" "Uh-huh. I need to publicly humiliate myself by trying to get Malfoy's attention. In doing that I'll make Ron jealous and he should stop fancying me." Hermione repeated in a dull monotone.  
  
"Exactly!" Parvati exclaimed; in the way that a schoolteacher would over a very slow child who had just learned to add single figure sums together. "Although...you need to be slightly nasty to Ron in the process."  
  
My face fell. "I can't do that! He's one of my best friends." I spluttered.  
  
"Well. How long will that last if you don't push him away? Because I can tell you, Miss Know-it-all Granger, that if you leave it know, soon he'll want to be more than just friends." She shrugged. "But if you've got a better plan, then I guess you'll be ok. You obviously don't need my help." She started to walk away from me. "No! It's ok," I called after her. "But if it goes wrong then it's you that I'll be hexing. And I know some good ones now..." I gritted my teeth, "so you'd-better-watch-out." "Oh, don't worry. It will." She called over her shoulder. 


	4. The Downfall of Parental Control

Disclaimer: Too boring, not in the mood. Go see chapter 3 if you're really that interested.  
  
I was actually going to have a go at my reviewers for not reviewing chapter 3, but looking on my profile, I haven't actually put it up yet. (Although by the time this is up it will be). So now I can't think of anything else to put. Thanks to all my reviewers of chapters 1 and 2, they made me really happy because they were all nice. Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Oh my God! What was she on? Millicent is incapable of feeling altogether, never mind it being affectionate! Ew, she fancies me, that thought alone is disturbing. Knowing that she gets a kick out of looking at me, or thinking about me, whatever, makes me shudder and retch. I feel sick thinking about it. It's sickening. She's sickening. Ok. I need to get a hold on myself. But seriously, she asked me out! I feel like I need to scream, or at least disinfect my brain. Images, oh the images that are going around it at this moment in time are enough to give somebody a heart attack. And they're floating around without a care in the world in MY head!!! Oh shit! I'm late for potions. It's a good job that I've done my homework, otherwise Sir would tell my dad that I am "lacking in the concentration and discipline that is crucial for accurate potion making. Something that I should be good at..." again. The last time that he did that, the lecture that my dad gave me lasted about 3 hours. "It's quite nice of you to join us, Mr Malfoy." Snape greeted me coldly. "Sit down please, the lesson is about to start." I heard Ron huff as I sat down. "Malfoy's over ten minutes late. If that had been any of us we would have had about 50 house points docked and a weeks worth of detentions." "Oh get over it Ron, nobody cares." I heard Hermione snap. The look on Ron's face was priceless. He looked so gutted. I get the impression that he fancies her, but she definitely doesn't return his feelings. "Draco, I said the instructions are on the board, you may begin." I looked up apologetically. Millicent caught my eye and smiled coyly. I suppressed a shudder as I went to collect my ingredients. By the time I got there, Sir had run out of Nasturtium. I was about to ask him for some more when Hermione came up to me. "Here, you can have some of this, I took too much by accident." She smiled brightly and held out her hand. Mine brushed against hers as I took it, and for a moment I wanted to hold it; it was so warm and soft. "Thanks." I found myself smiling back. It's amazing what a bit of kindness can do. I passed the rest of the lesson in a daze. I couldn't believe that Hermione had spoken to me as if I was a human being, with feelings. I was so happy that I actually got my potion right, which earned Slytherin 10 house points. Hermione looked up and smiled at me, then she threw a dirty look at Ron who had sniggered. I get the feeling that she's trying to discourage Ron. Either that or she just hates him now. I skipped dinner and headed to the Library. Hermione was already there, which I found weird because she'd left the lesson after me. I walked past a table of Slytherins and headed towards one that was empty. "Hey Draco. Do you want to sit here with me?" Hermione called across. I looked around to check that no one from my house was watching. The table that had been holding the Slytherins was now vacant, and the rest of the library was empty. "If I embarrass you it's fine, really." Hermione said quietly, looking slightly offended. "But if you need any help..." she waved her arms expressively. "No, -no, it's cool." I said quickly, walking over. I set my bag on the table and slid in the chair to the right of her. "So, what are you doing now?" I asked, looking down at her piece of parchment, which was full of complicated looking squiggles. "Arithmancy. You?" "Erm, Defence Against Dark Arts." I said, pulling the parchment out of my bag. "Have you done yours yet?" "Yes, why? Do you want a look?" I looked at her in surprise. "No, why?" "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just a reflex reaction, with hanging around with Harry and Ron so much, they always expect me to show them my work, because they can never be bothered to listen in class. It's always my notes that they use, never their own." She grinned half-heartedly, then sighed. "Oh right, well, I do actually listen in class you know. I'm not a typical blonde." "I guess not." She said laughing. Oh my God! WHERE, where, did that stupid, corny joke come from? I'm not even allowed to talk to Hermione, according to my father. She's a mudblood, a Gryffindor, and she hangs around with Potter. But you know what, I don't care. What would he say to that? 


	5. Confessions of a smitten heart

A/N: I am sooo sorry that this took so long to upload and everything, but I've been having problems with the computer. Also, I had incredible writers block, but then I lost it and wrote the rest of the story and an epilogue, so I'll leave you to read and review  
  
Oh, big shout out to Beanie bop who got them beta so fast for me, I was so glad and I'm sorry that I couldn't upload them the day tht you sent them back.  
  
Disclaimer: Go see the other chapters, as if I'm Jk Rowling incarnate anyway? Big, big shout out to all of my reviewers: they make me feel so loved, and because of that I want to keep on writing! J And also, and I'm putting this at the end so that you read it, a big hug to Riffy, because she/he makes me smile a lot, especially when I'm in need of it. She also does an incredible job at betaing, even though I don't need it, Anyways, I'll get on with the fic, so you can all get on with reading and reviewing! Luv, Mystic x  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I woke up this morning in such a happy mood. This was for several reasons. One: Ron hasn't spoken to me since yesterday. Well, he has spoken to me, but not "suggestively". It's now dinnertime and I'm in the library. But I'm not doing any work. I'm, and at this point I have a huge grin of my face, sitting with Draco.  
He really is such a nice guy. I mean, yesterday he came and sat with me in the library. We chatted about school and friends, and did a little bitching as well. He also made a really corny, but funny, joke about being blonde.  
I don't usually go for blondes, (dark and broody are more my type) but there's something about Draco that I find really irresistible, something sexy and attractive.  
  
"Hermione? Hello, are you still there?" He waved a hand in front of my face. "I'm afraid we've lost her," he announced to the now-empty library.  
  
Madame Pince looked mutinous, throwing Draco a "look". I giggled quietly, covering my mouth with my hand.  
  
"Draco!" I whispered playfully, slapping his hand away. "I am here, don't worry." I laughed.  
  
He looked suddenly serious. "I'm glad."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"That you're there. I feel that I can trust you, and I've never had that before." He looked down at the table, and I got the distinct impression that his eyes were filling with tears, because he didn't look back up. I placed my hand over his. Oh yes, Parvati would be proud; go me!  
  
"I'm glad you can trust me. You can. And if ever you want to talk about anything, I'm there. I like you too."  
  
"Oh really?" he looked up, and I had the decency to look away so that he could wipe away the tear that had strayed down his cheek.  
  
"Yes. You're not like Harry and Ron. You're funny and clever. You know how to have a laugh, but where to draw the line. Harry and Ron get on my nerves, they take things too far."  
  
"Yeah." He nodded, "I get what you mean," He looked down at his hand, which, I realised with shock, I was still holding. I snatched my hand away, my face burning a deep crimson. Oh the humiliation! What's he going to say? I've suddenly got an extremely strong urge to run away! "Er, Hermione, it's ok, really." He looked down again. "I erm, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Oh right then, go ahead."  
  
"Erm, well, I'm sorry." Huh, what for??? "For calling you all of these years."  
  
Oh yes! I started to get angry. Where did he get off being all pally? Is it me, have I become more approachable than I was before? Or is it Draco: is he in need of a caring friend at the moment, someone that he can talk to?  
The uncomfortable silence that followed lasted for several minutes, while I had an internal struggle as to whether I should get up and walk out of the library, or ask him why he had changed his mind. After reasoning with myself that I was totally within my right to do so, I got up, gathered my things together, and walked out of the library.  
  
"Hermione, wait!"  
  
Draco followed me out, but I ignored him and carried on walking at a brisk pace, conflicting thoughts whirling around my head. He jogged after me, trying to keep up, but letting me stay far enough in front that he couldn't be accused of following me. After we got outside, and had walked as far as the lake, I turned and faced him abruptly.  
  
"Am I imagining it, or are you following me?" I asked softly. He looked up, cautiously scanning my face; I guess for signs of anger and resentment. Instead my features showed only genuine confusion and a little hurt. His shoulders sagged.  
  
"Do you know, I'd have preferred for you to have had a go at me, slapped me or something, I know I deserve—"  
  
The slap rang across the lake, causing several birds to rise up in fright. His cheek flamed red instantly, but I felt no remorse, if anything, I felt a whole lot better.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
I looked at him calmly. "You know what it was for, if I need to explain it to you then you're obviously not sorry. But- why did you do it?"  
  
"Well I guess I did deserve it. But I don't know why." He sat down heavily on the grass near to the edge of the lake, stiffly bringing his knees up to his chest. He then curled his arms around them into an upright foetal position. I sat down and did the same. "There's no one particular reason why. I think that it was a lot of things together that made me treat all of you the way that I did. Basically, I was really nervous when I started here at Hogwarts. I had so much to live up to. My father," he swallowed, "my father expected me to be in Slytherin, I don't think that there were any other options open for me. If I'd have ended up in Gryffindor," he drew a finger across his throat, "I would have been disowned or worse. Nobody disagrees with my father and walks away from him unscathed.  
"I would have loved to be in Gryffindor, personally I think that it's the best house; what with all of the bravery and..." He trailed off. "Maybe that's why I was so nasty. I was jealous. And when my father heard about Harry Potter, he told me to either get him to join us or make his life hell. Harry secured the latter one; and I have been treating him badly ever since that point in the first year. I didn't like centring everything on him, so I decided to include you and Ron.  
"I didn't like any of it Hermione, don't think that for a moment I did. I'm sorry, really sorry, especially about the way that I treated you; even more so since I started to... But it doesn't matter. I know what's expected of me, and I've never had the courage to stand up to my father before." He looked down at his arms, and whispered; "until now." Then he cleared his throat and became silent, staring at the ripples on the lake morosely.  
  
"Since you started what?" He looked at me blankly, and then a look of understanding came into his eyes. He looked down again and mumbled something unintelligible. "Draco, I didn't hear you, what did you say?"  
He took a deep breath, "I said; since I started to love you."  
  
I stared at him open-mouthed. He looked down again, refusing to meet my eyes. He looked scared of what I was about to say. But nothing came out of my mouth when I opened it. Instead, I leant over and cupped his face with my hand.  
  
"Look at me Draco," I whispered softly. Then I lifted my face up to his, and kissed him gently. He met my gentleness with a hunger that surprised me, and we ended up kissing for ages. Finally we broke apart, and I laid back on the grass, breathing heavily. He stretched out and rested his head on his elbow, looking at me intently. Then he reached out hesitantly, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I smiled dreamily, and studied his face. His eyes were glowing, green and inviting. He saw me looking and leant down again, kissing me slowly and teasingly. I ran my hand through his silky, blond hair, realisation hitting me.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Cool. So that's that chapter out of the way. I'm sorry about what it looked like when I first put it on, but I don't know what's wrong. It's done that a few times now. Erm, anyway, review please x 


	6. Discovered

Disclaimer: look at chapter 5  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yesterday the most amazing thing happened. Hermione and I kissed. And it wasn't just your normal peck type of kiss, it was a deep, lingering, meaningful type of kiss; which, I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed. She is so beautiful, I almost stopped breathing when she leant over, I could smell her hair as it fell against my face, it smelt like cinnamon and apple. Then, and I still think that I'm imagined it, she told me that she loved me too. I think that at that point I did stop breathing, I was so happy.  
  
Anyway, we kissed again, for ages, and then I walked her to the dining hall, because it was time for the evening meal. Then we kissed again when we said goodbye, and I walked away elated. I couldn't even eat a thing, and my behaviour must have been noticeable, because even Crabbe and Goyle noticed that something was different.  
  
After dinner Pansy came up to me in the common room, and I was in such a good mood that I didn't even tell her to go away. She started to babble incessantly, which I replied to be nodding my head occasionally. She suddenly looked pleased, and I wondered what I had agreed to.  
  
"So you will then?"  
  
"Huh? What? I'm sorry, I didn't get that last bit."  
  
"I said, will you come with me to the next Hogsmeade visit?"  
  
"What! No, I don't think so."  
  
Pansy's face crumpled. "You were agreeing to everything that I said. Why did you change you mind?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you were saying. What were you saying?"  
  
I was saying that we should go out together sometime, and you agreed, so I asked if you wanted to go together on the next Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"Oh right, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention; I've got other things on my mind. I can't go with you anyway, I'm going with Hermi- erm, someone else."  
  
"Who? Hermione, is that who you was going to say? Oh my God, Draco! What's possessed you? That bushy haired, freakish, little SWOT!!!" Her voice reached a crescendo. "I can't believe that you would do this to me! You knew, you knew because I told you. Why did you do this to me? You can't be that heartless! If you didn't like me you could have just said, you didn't need to degrade me by going with HER!!!" She spat out the final few words with a venom that I've never heard her use before, and it shocked me into action.  
  
"What do you mean, her? Hermione- because she has got a name you know- Hermione is a nice person, and just because you think that she is a freak, it doesn't mean that I mirror your feelings towards her at all. I happen to think that she's an amazing person, and don't think for one moment that I would go with her just to upset you. Why would I waste my time doing that? You shouldn't flatter yourself so much, Pansy. Especially thinking that someone as uncaring and weird as you would have so much as a chance with me!" I spat with equal venom. I couldn't believe how much she had insulted Hermione, and it had really annoyed me.  
  
"Weird? Me? And you're going to Hogsmeade with Hermione! If anything, you're the weird one, and as for Hermione, words cannot describe the height of her strangeness. She is weirdness itself!" She stood up moodily and started to walk towards the girls' dorm. Suddenly she turned around and stared at me questioningly.  
  
"Do you fancy her?" She asked incredulously.  
  
I raised my chin and stared at her defiantly. "Yes I do, and for your information, we happen to be dating." I looked at her directly. "See, I told you that someone like you wouldn't have a chance."  
  
She snorted. "Obviously not. In fact, I'm counting my blessings, seeing as I was lucky enough to escape someone as warped as you. Don't get me wrong; I would have jumped at the chance readily enough, before I found out that you only go only go for freaks. But," she looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes. "What would your father say to you going out with a mudblood?" She grinned triumphantly, and folded her arms expectantly, waiting for the inevitable answer to her question.  
  
"I know what my father would say, and frankly, I don't really give a shit. I hate him, and as far as I'm concerned he isn't my father. The only member of my family that I remotely like at all is my mother, and even she doesn't care for me that much. The only person that has made me truly happy in a long time is Hermione, and I'm not about to give her up: not for my father; not for you; and not for anybody else."  
  
Her expression softened, and she took a small step towards me. "In that case I'm sorry for doubting you. If you're as unhappy as you say you are, and she brings you that much joy, then I hope you're happy together. And I think you're right by the way, about your father. He needs to be stood up to by somebody, he's starting to get big-headed." She turned around with a small smile and walked up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
I sighed and rolled up my parchment, stuffing it into my bag. I got up and walked out of the common room, closing the door behind me. I walked down to the grounds, my legs unconsciously walking me to the point where Hermione and I had kissed earlier today. The moon was shining brightly, and it's silvery-blue tones were being reflected on the still surface of the lake. I was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione standing there; and the moonlight enhanced her perfect features. It lit up her hair, and each curl was coloured with a halo of pure white light.  
  
I walked up to her and circled her waist with my arms. She turned her head to see who it was, and I kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled gently and turned back to look at the water. I nuzzled her neck, then sighed deeply.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just something that someone said to me."  
  
"Who, and what was said?"  
  
"Pansy, she found out that we were dating...What did you tense up for?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just, are we going out then?"  
  
"Yes, if you want to that is."  
  
"Oh, of course I do Draco. In fact, that's the best suggestion that I've ever heard." I grinned. "So tell me what she said."  
  
"She found out that we were dating, and then asked me what my father would think about my going out with a Gryffindor and a mudblood." Hermione gasped, and I felt her tense up in my arms. I held her tightly, hoping that my presence would be sufficient enough to comfort her.  
  
"She didn't?" Hermione asked, sounding hurt.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately she did. So I told her that I didn't care, because I no longer acknowledge him as my father, and I also told her that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and no-one is ever going to take you away- least of all my father. After that she was ok about it, and she basically wished me good luck because I deserve it."  
  
"But how did she find out in the first place?" Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God Draco, She didn't see us did she?"  
  
"No! It wasn't that at all. She wanted to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me."  
  
Hermione giggled. "So she fancies you?"  
  
"Fancied. Did do. She doesn't anymore. That's why I told her I was going with you, so that I don't have to go with her. That would have been so dire, I would have come home wanting to commit suicide."  
  
Hermione turned around laughing, and put her arms around my neck. After hugging tightly and drawing strength from each other for a few minutes, we pulled apart and started kissing urgently.  
  
"Hermione!!! OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Oops! It was Ron. 


	7. Conspiracy

Right, the disclaimer is the same as it has always been. None of the below characters belong to me, and the plot probably doesn't either. Somehow, somewhere it has probably been done before, but i have thought of it all and i haven't taken ideas from other authors, because i don't like to do that. Anyway, read and review, because i have a special reward waiting if i get another 10 reviews. Hugs, Mystic   
  
Chapter 7  
  
I pulled away from Draco as if I'd been slapped. Ron was staring at me incredulously, as if I had three heads. No wonder though, especially since he fancies me, and I'm stood here kissing Draco as if my life depends upon it.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What, you mean that I'm not allowed to take a walk now am I?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, you know what I mean, just the same as you know what I was doing. If, however, you need further clarification, I was kissing Draco. I'm quite surprised that you couldn't figure that out for yourself though." I said with equal sarcasm. I stepped back to lean against Draco for support, and he took hold of my hand, whispering; "we'll be ok."  
  
"I know we will." I whispered back. I felt really sorry for Ron though, because he looked really upset. But then, Parvati said I had to be cruel to be kind, and I needed to get this across to him properly, so that he knew there would definitely never be anything other than friendship between us. I turned around and gave Draco a quick kiss.  
  
"You see, Ron, we're going out with each other, and although you're probably thinking that I'm on drugs or something, you couldn't be more wrong. I haven't ever been as sure of anything in my life, and if it means that we can no longer be friends, well then so be it, because I won't be giving him up for anything. I mean, you're one of my best friends, but if you can't be happy for me and trust my decisions, then you can't be a proper friend."  
  
"Hermione, I didn't know that you felt like that. I just thought that he was trying to take advantage of you or something." He stammered.  
  
"Well it seems to me that all you do is make premature assumptions then, don't you?" I retorted defensively. "Draco, for your information, is actually the most kind and caring-"  
  
"Hermione wait, before you say something that you regret. I am how Ron says I am, at least I deserve to be. I haven't yet apologized to him, so he is allowed to hold me in whatever esteem he does at the moment. Maybe I can change that though." He let go of my hand and walked up to Ron. "Look Ron, I'm really sorry about how I've treated you all of these years, and, although I know that it isn't an excuse, but you know yourself what my father is like; and I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he scares me-a lot."  
  
Ron obliged grudgingly, gripping the proffered hand tightly. "It's ok mate, I do know what your dad's like. Put it one way, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. The only thing is, you have to treat her well, because if you don't you'll have me to deal with."  
  
I'm sure that Draco was trying not to laugh, because he turned around and flashed me a huge grin. Then he walked back to me purposefully and gave me a hug.  
  
"I will do Ron. Believe me, I couldn't ever hurt her; or her friends." My stomach clenched as he said this, and I felt myself falling even deeper as I watched how the moonlight lit his face with an ethereal glow. "Ron, to show that there's no hard feelings, would you like to join us at The Three Broomsticks next weekend?"  
  
Ron's face fell, and he breathed in deeply, trying to draw strength from the atmosphere; which seemed to me a bit of a silly thing to do. I giggled nervously: I definitely didn't like being discussed when I was actually present to hear what they were saying. "Yeah, ok. Whatever you want, I'll see you in a few days then."  
  
I watched him stumble in his haste to get away, and suddenly remembered how hard this must be for him. "Draco, did you know that he fancied me, because if you did, that wasn't a very nice thing to do. It'll just make him really jealous and resentful."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, my dear Granger. I have plans for Pansy and Ron." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, and I giggled loudly. "All I need to do is get Pansy to meet us in the Three Broomsticks at the same time-"  
  
"Then we can accidentally-on-purpose forget to go." I finished off his sentence.  
  
"Exactly!"

  
  
"Hi Ron, have you seen Hermione and Draco anywhere?" I could see Pansy looking all around the pub; the tracking mirror that Fred and George had invented was so useful. Draco and I were sitting on a bench outside of Zonko's, which was on the other side of town.  
  
"No, I haven't, why?" Ron looked extremely disgruntled: we were, after all, over twenty minutes late.  
  
"Because I'm meant to be meeting them here, and I can't see them anywhere."  
  
"You're meant to be meeting them here? I am too. We should wait for them together, they have a better chance of spotting us then." Ron said unhappily, as if that was the last thing that he wanted to do.  
  
"Right." Pansy answered.  
  
I smiled at Draco; phase one of our plan was complete.  
  
"Ron, do you get the impression that they aren't coming?" Pansy asked him quietly. Ron looked up at the clock; we were now over an hour late. Suddenly realisation hit Pansy. "Oh my God! They've set us up!"  
  
Ron stood up quickly, knocking his drink over. It went trickling down his pants, and Pansy hurriedly pulled some tissues out of her bag and started dabbing at Ron's leg. "Will you GET OFF!!! I can't believe that they would try and set me up with someone like you! In fact, I don't think that they did, by themselves anyway. I think that you were the one who planned all of this." He spat angrily.  
  
"ME? Merlin's beard, Ron! Don't flatter yourself. As if I would want to even think about going out with you! In fact, I'm not subjecting myself to the torture of hanging out with you anymore, they're obviously not going to come." Pansy threw down the tissues and flounced out of The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Oh dear. Draco, I don't think that that went exactly to plan." I said putting down the mirror. He adjusted his arm; which had been resting on my back, and then pulled me into a hug with the other one. "It looks like we'll be the only ones in love then." He said, giving me a kiss that gave a new meaning to the word 'magical'.  
  
The End (or is it? Haha, I've always wanted to do that.)


End file.
